En la penumbra
|diai =3 |mesi =7 |añoi =2007 |diaf =27 |mesf =12 |añof =2007 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev = |sig = }}"Sinopsis" __TOC__ RESUMEN TRAMA En los comienzos Hace 5 años El dia que descubri mis habilidades mutantes tenía quince años poco después de que mi madre muriera, ella se dirigía al hospital donde trabajaba, un conductor que despues supe que se llamaba robert arts conducia en estado de ebriedad choco contra su auto poco antes de llegar, ella murio al instatnte, a pesar de la pronta atención de los paramédicos no pudieron hacer nada, me encontraba en el lugar observe todos los hechos, el causante del accidente salio casi ileso, cualquiera que me hubiese visto se daría cuenta que al parecer no me importaba lo que acababa de pasar. Después de un largo proceso judicial el salió libre, tras pagar una multa al enterarme de esto mi reacción fue de ira aunque no la demostrara, me hice de información para ubicarlo y hacerlo pagar la verdad no fue nada dificil, tome una de las armas con las que practicaba y me dirigí hacia la casa del sujeto, si es que se le podría llamar así, ya que estaba habitando en un pequeño almacén abandonado, al llegar entre como si nada, como una chica que se equivoco de lugar, mi rostro no expresaba más que tranquilidad, al percatarse de esto el solo me observo, y me sonrió una linda chica en un lugar como ese y sola. Robert: hola linda estas perdida? Angela: (sonriendo) no lo se Robert: te puedo ayudar en algo? Angela: claro podrías morir? Robert:?????? Acto seguido un fuerte sonido robert cayendo el disparo dio en su brazo derecho, prácticamente destrozándolo, la sangre broto intensamente mientras yo seguía sonriendo, apuntándole nuevamente esta vez a su pierna Robert: aggggh k demonios, quien eres? Angela: bien te diré el nombre de tu asesina, angela mi apellido es el de la mujer que asesinaste, la recuerdas aaaa pero claro no es la primera así que es thompson Robert: estas loca Angela: mmm el que seas hermano de un senador, no significa que puedas salir impune Robert: me juzgaron y Salí libre no lo entiendes Angela: claro que si, solo que no estoy de acuerdo con eso, veras no es que me importara mucho, bueno quizá si, pero ella era mi madre, era extraordinaria una de las mejores cirujanas del país, al igual que mi padre, sabes lo que le has hecho a el también, no quiere salir de casa se la pasa diciendo que debe estar en casa, dos extraordinarias personas echadas a perder por ti, el estaba bien pero cuando supo de tu liberación se puso peor, así que hagámosle un favor a la sociedad, y desaparece permanentemente. Mientras le informaba de todo esto, robert sacaba poco a poco un arma que tenia en el cinturón, preparándose para matarme en cuanto me distrajera un momento, el cual capto de inmediato, disparo en mi contra ya estaba distraída, al momento de voltear observe el arma apuntándole, y luego vino el disparo me dio en la parte izquierda del abdomen, cuando se preparaba para darme un segundo tiro, corri pero demasiado rápido para alguien que esta con una herida como esa, incluso mi reacción fue más rápido de lo que había visto jamás, me ocultaba detrás de una pequeña pared, en esta acción perdi el arma, ahora estaba herida y desarmada, observe mis manos cubiertas de sangre, solo fue otro momento de distracción el cual el aprovecho derribándome, y colocándome sobre mi apuntándole en el rostro. Robert: creíste que sería fácil, no dudo que seas buena linda pero yo soy mejor Angela: quitate lo empuje, pero el no se movía. Robert: sabes creo que divertirme un poco con tigo no estaría de más, generalmente no las prefiero tan jóvenes pero bueno como negarme. segui empujándolo, y luego el se quedo inmóvil por su nariz y boca salía sangre, al observar que es lo que pasaba me di cuenta de todo, poco después cayo casi muerto. Lo observe antes de apartarlo tenia mi mano dentro de el, sinti una calida energía recorrer mi cuerpo y como se acumulaba en mi mano, como la liberaba dentro de el, más o menos capte lo que había sucedido. Me puse en pie el dolor de mi herida había desaparecido, mis manos estaban nuevamente llenas de esa extraña energía, en lugar de extrañarme sonrei con cierta sorpresa, y luego fije lau mirada en el, que estaba en suelo sacando mas sangre de su boca, observándome con profundo terror, lo observe con detenimiento, me coloque sobre el acerque mis manos, y las coloque sobre su pecho poco a poco estas se fueron introduciendo y comence a liberar la energía, la cual destrozo los órganos internos, sin causar ninguna herida externa matándolo en doloroso proceso, cuando me percate de que ya había muerto saque mis manos, y note que no había ninguna herida que sugiriera lo acaba de hacer, sin saber lo que había sucedido exactamente me puse en pie, la curiosidad me invadía, tenia que saber lo que había hecho, tome un cuchillo que se hallaba sobre la mesa, y entonces abri desde la garganta hasta la parte baja de abdomen, crei que quizas provoque algo en su corazón, pero al observar bien me di cuenta de lo que había hecho destrozarlo por dentro. Tiempo después de enfocarme en todas la posibilidades, y visualizar una y otra vez lo había ocurrido, lave mis manos, tome el alcohol, gasolina y todo tipo de material incendiario que encontre, me prepare recupere la bala, guarde mi arma y con una sonrisa de total satisfacción prendi fuego al lugar. _____________________________________________________________________ Boveda: Final de un infierno?? un nuevo comienzo Hace unos meses Toronto, un par de chicas sobre una terraza conversando tranquilamente frente a un ordenador, la vista desde el lugar es hermosa, un lago rodeado de árboles y pinos, como fondo las hermosas montañas cubiertas de nieve. Génesis: y bien Amy: ejem… no hay nada sobre ti o los otros en la base de datos, alguien los borro. Génesis: interesante Amy: más que eso me tomo muchísimo tiempo entrar quien lo haya hecho es un experto. Génesis: tienes idea de quien lo hizo Amy: tengo un par de nombres en mente pero… Génesis: pudo ser el , lo importante es que yo no aparezca Amy: aun así me sorprende que no te descubrieran ja emily Génesis: gracias a ti desde luego Amy: y ya estas mejor, no creo que la pasaras muy bien en ese lugar? La cara de génesis se sombreo de nuevo sin duda recordar eso días no le hacían bien, pero no podía olvidar, no debía olvidar aun quedaba mucho por hacer antes de intentar quitarlo de su mente. Amy: ya veo, angie debes cambiar de rumbos Angela: tan fácil no lo creo, soy lo que soy y no creo que pueda cambiar, y sinceramente no lo deseo. Amy: si es lo que quieres.. Angela: necesito otra cosa La chica solo le entrego un papel, una lista diversos nombres, amy no accedió de inmediato sabia lo que significaba. Angela: encuéntralos Amy: no quiero involucrarme, no con lo que creo que harás Angela: hazlo por mi quieres, lo haría yo misma pero no puedo, necesito algo de tiempo antes de comenzar. Amy: de acuerdo yo… Angela: hazlo como un pago, recuerda lo que hice por ti Amy: bien en cuanto lo tenga te lo informo Angela: yo me comunicare con tigo Amy: regresaras con tus nuevos amigos Angela: ya tengo planes La despedida es corta como siempre, por que aun confió en ella, la conozco de hace tiempo su palabra tiene honor, cuando me solicito yo accedí a apoyarla, estábamos en la misma escuela me pidió ayuda para salvar a la única persona que le importaba, era extraño yo no salvaba vidas, las quitaba pero la paga no era despreciable, cuando termine la misión y le devolví a su persona, no solo recibí el dinero también su gratitud y su palabra de que me apoyaría en lo que necesitara. La forma en la que lo dijo y su mirada me hizo regresar el dinero su palabra me era más que suficiente. Y así ha sido solo me ha conseguido alguna información, me pidió no involucrarla con la muerte, jamás le dije si o no a esa petición, no me interesaba involucrarla en algo más, pero el día de hoy lo necesito. ---- Un par de semanas despues Un buen “amigo” si se supone que eso es lo que era, y lo fue hasta el final solo que lo hizo se la manera equivocada, lastima por el, lastima?? Yo no tengo lastima, solo debe acatar las consecuencias de sus actos. Allí esta tan tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado, bueno es momento de la respuesta. BOSTON -oye nick esta vez no te quedes tan tarde nick: ja no hay proble solo termino esto, no me tomara más de una hora El laboratorio me gustaba estar aquí, es un lugar tranquilo perfecto para mí, un buen lugar pero el día de hoy será el daño colateral. Nick: vamos tienes que salir esta vez, solo 10 décimas más, eso es vas por buen camino. Robinson se entretenía mirando las soluciones que bullían en los vasos, no se percato en ningún momento de la presencia que tenia tiempo observándolo. -hola nick robinson se asusto no por la inesperada frase, si no por la voz de esa persona, lo hizo derramar el contenido de una probeta, cuando este se dio la vuelta. Nick: a..a.. angela? Génesis: tanto tiempo sin vernos Nick: dios yo… crei que estabas… Genesis: casi… Nick: wow pero estas bien verdad Genesis: eso creo Nick: te extrañe Génesis sonrió la respuesta de robinson era de expectación, tranquilidad, felicidad sin duda no sabía lo que pasaría este día. Nick: cuando vi que el te llevaba en ese auto sentía que me moría, las autoridades me dijeron que habías muerto, k el te había… Genesis: se lo k ellos te dijeron y se lo que tu dijiste, por que la traición? Nick: traición… no espera yo solo quería protegerte supe lo que ese sujeto hacia, era un asesino, le daba información a otras personas para que mataran, no podía permitir que estuviera cerca de ti. Genesis: que tanto sabes de eso? Nick: solo se que era un asesino y que hice lo correcto, también se que sentías algo por el Genesis: así es, pero tus palabras causaron un gran daño, Watson, Anya y Hich están muertos por que tú no podías perder. Las palabras salían tan naturales que parecía una plática cualquiera, cada paso que daba el se ponía más nervioso, la figura de ella siempre lo hacía estaba en pie tan calmada, el día de hoy traía sujeto el cabello, sus ojos resplandecían como siempre, vestida de negro con un pantalón y una blusa de cuello alto. Genesis: nunca cambias nick cuantas veces no te hemos dicho que no se almacenan los ácidos con los hidróxidos. Su cara no tenia precio era un mar de confusiones, por que cambiaba de un tema a otro, por que de pronto sacaba aquella falla tan cotidiana en el. Génesis: veras se lo que hacia hich , se con quien se juntaba, y sabes por que, pues por que soy uno de ellos, yo era la que recibía la información a donde, como, quien no ponía objeciones no cuando se trataba de el. Nick: que..? tu trabajas con el… Génesis: por supuesto y ahora debo deshacerme de la evidencia, y tu eres esa evidencia Nick: angela no entiendo lo que estas diciendo… Genesis: cierto te gusta más la practica que la teoría Génesis se acerco el no parecía responder, cuando estuvo a unos 30 cm de el se detuvo colocando su mano sobre el pecho mientras sonreía. Nick: k?? Genesis: sabias que era mutante verdad, pero nunca supiste que era lo que podía realmente, ahora lo veras o mejor dicho lo sentirás solo te dejara quieto no quiero provocarte daños que los guíen a mi. AAGGGGGGGGGGGKJHJ Observando horrorizado lo que sucedía, la mano de génesis se introducía en el causando un horrible dolor, solo unos 10 segundos hasta que la retiro y este quedo recargado en la mesa. Genesis: en verdad quisiera terminarlo de esta extraordinaria forma pero debo ser cuidadosa, pero no te preocupes ya tenia preparado el final. Me di tiempo de arreglar las cosas, como esas soluciones realizaste muy malas mezclas, producirán una pequeña explosión en otro lugar no causarían gran daño, pero tu eres un descuidado y este lugar es perfecto para hacer el fuego. Génesis se acerco mas a la mesa volteando un mechero, este provoco un pequeño incendio cuando toco la sustancia que antes robinson había tirado, el fuego se expandió rápidamente, la pequeña explosión estaba por ocurrir por lo que angela se alejo rápidamente, cuando el se dio cuenta volteo solo para recibirla de lleno en el rostro. Con una sonrisa angela salio del lugar, esperando observar con detenimiento el momento de la gran explosión que no tardo mucho, solo unos cuantos estaban por el lugar, estos resultaron heridos mas no de gravedad. Ella siempre trataba de evitar los daños colaterales lo más posible. Genesis: te lo dije no mezcles las cosas sin saber que son. ---- Unos dias despues Ring ring -bueno… claro… bye “las autoridades siguen buscando la causa de la explosión que envolvió el laboratorio norte de la universidad de boston donde uno de los estudiantes perdió la vida, dejando también cinco heridos más, las investigación ya casi en su etapa final y las declaraciones de testigos sugieren un accidente que pudo ser provocado por el propio Nick Robinson quien falleciese en el lugar….” -si fue un terrible accidente click amo la noche, me siento tan tranquila es mi ambiente es lo que soy, el gélido viento me golpea suavemente, y me sigo preguntando que hago aquí un lugar vagamente familiar, una vieja fabrica, ahora no queda nada es refugio para las sobras de la sociedad. Pero que hago aquí? Ellos me miran tampoco lo comprenden , se adelantan hacia mi pidiendo dinero los aparto, nos necesario tocarlos la mayoría ni siquiera puede moverse normalmente, el lugar esta oscuro ellos están acostumbrados saben de memoria el lugar no necesitan ver, solo necesitaría escuchar los ruidos y hacerme la imagen en la cabeza de cómo esta el lugar, pero tampoco es necesario por que veo perfectamente mis pupilas de dilatan y visualizan cada rincón del lugar, pero la pregunta es la misma que hago aquí??? Y de pronto todo tiene sentido , escucho sus voces están fuera del lugar arreglando negocios como si tratara de cualquier cosa, salgo para poder ver sus rostros y se lo que necesito hacer saco mi arma y me acerco lenta y sigilosamente, tampoco es que me importe mucho también es algo natural en mi. -caballeros buenas noches no hay mucha reacción una bala en el centro de su frente para ambos es suficiente, observo los cuerpos y después mi arma, un arma que no forma parte de mi, un arma extraña. Sentimientos…. Que es lo que siento…liberación…satisfacción… por que??? Ellos no eran nada para mi… y entonces lo recuerdo solo son pequeños peces en un enorme océano, carnada para alimentar y satisfacer al cazador. Es lo que soy… si hago los que ellos querían… es su marca …soy la consecuencia de sus actos, o al menos un poco de los que ellos querían, doblegar lo que soy provocando que realice actos que no tienen sentido para mi… quizás si pero yo se lo que soy… y mi voluntad será más fuerte que ellos… necesito ser quien era, acaso el será la solución. De nuevo la sonrisa abarca mi rostro después de un dia de completa oscuridad. - que linda noche…. ---- "baby join me in death, we are so young, and lives have just bEGUN" Allí esra sonando de nuevo, me gusta esa canción despues de este interesante corportamiento de mi parte al parecer por fin sigue algo que si es parte de mi. -si, entiendo prepara todo antes ella solo era una pequeña enciclopedia para mi, a pesar de mi preparación me siento tan vacia de información, la pregunta sería si por que quiero o no tenerla, y creo que la respuesta es la segunda. En ocaciones la sobrecarga de información en verdad me desquicia, pero dado mi trabajo es necesario. Mi decisión sobre mi futuro y mi "nuevo equipo" solo contrastan mi deseo de pasar desapercibida, pero como se demasiado bien eso no siempre ha resultado muy bien. Pero observandolo desde el punto laboral por el momento es necesario. La nueva pregunta es si podre separarme de ellos cuando quiera, dado el grupo que se formara y lo que se no sera facil, pero vamos que lo es en esta vida. ---- Angela se marcho como si nada pasara, una habitación de hotel la aguardaba con una vista del mar al frente, un trabajo si eso es lo que necesitaba, cada parte e su cuerpo lo deseaba una adicción muy recurrente en los últimos días. Al abrir la puerta allí estaba ella vistiendo como una chica normal, sin su clásico traje de miles de dólares que acostumbraba, el que se convirtiera en abogada después de todo le sirvió de mucho a pesar de la edad ya era una de las mejores del mundo. No le interesaba mucho bien contra mal, no defendía malos ni buenos aunque al principio era su plan a la pequeña hermana no le pareció, y cambio al lado mercantil, claro con éxito dominante. Estaba en el balcón observando detenidamente el mar con una copa en mano, y con ropa lista para ir de fiesta. -y k tal -bien -paseos nocturnos? -me gusta la oscuridad tu lo sabes -como olvidarlo -y como va lo tuyo -va…sigue enojada…ella es tan… -como tu -na… es típico en ella, no me dirigirá la palabra hasta que me ponga frente a ella y me haga escuchar -como tu -sigo esperando que la madurez la alcance -es como tu, dejando de lado el gran parecido físico tu hermana es tan terca como tu, su personalidad esta sumamente definida, no le gustan los errores, no le gusta que le fallen -supongo…y bien k tal el sol -tipico Very Happy demasiada luz -existe algo llamado gafas solares Amy se sento sobre la cama algo que jamas le ha gustado a angela, al considerar la cama como algo propio, para ella era como una profanación a un espacio privado. Pero a pesar de k ya se lo había dicho a Amy sabía que no le tomaría en cuenta el comentario, y le saldría con un sermón que incluiría a grandes pensadores de la historia. Y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar solo quería acción. - jojo….creo que mi piel lo soporta…aun que me siguen saliendo unas cuantas pecas -bueno tambien existe el bloqueador -ja… de k sirve ser superior si el sol te afecta - vamos en normal por nuestra descendencia, acostumbrada al frió, al principio a mi se me marcaba horrible, después termine con exquisito bronceado. -presumida… -vamos un bronceado no te caerá mal, además con esos ojos y el cabello te carea perfecto. -bueno por k no pasamos al lado laboral y dejamos la playa y el bronceado de lado -aguafiestas… -si claro entonces habla con ella y dile que estas en el pais -mmm mmm como decía el objetivo no se encuentra lejos Amy se puso en pie y tomo su lapton de la cama, colocándola frente a Génesis k había tomado lugar en la sala de estar, planos, direcciones, personal, y el objetivo. Fueron tomando lugar en la pantalla angela almaceno cada detalle de información, enfocándose en los planos de edificios que se le mostraban. La ruta de escape ya estaba planeada, así como cada movimiento desde k saliera del hotel. -te traje algo especial -y ahora k -rifle francotirador policial, marcado como extraviado en una redada contra narcos -sin leer ya se que mi blanco es un narcotraficante -así es, objetivo Octavio Billar Venezolano, aunque el diga que es colombiano para causar mayor impacto. -bien…. -quieres saber por k? -no -quiere que sea por territorio, pero…………………. Se k se acuesta con su esposa -crimen pasional… - pero en realidad el motivo oculto es k no soporta que ella se acueste con el novio…por la forma en k la miraba mientras hablaba de el, prácticamente la mataba con la mirada. -no sabes que espiar es de la mala educación - desde luego, pero debo saber a donde te envió - supongo que robar el disco no es lo unico k te pidio -eso depende ti, no quiero involucrarme en muertes -si yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas -es lo k le dije asi que me pidio k te diera este telefono aun no se decidia -y lo aceptaste -por la información, pero quiero decirte que necesitas otro enlace -ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso, pero gracias por esto me hace falta, mira tengo un mensaje Angela le mostró el celular en el cual parpadeaba en señal de llamada, el mensaje fue guardado, y justo como lo predijo la petición cambiaba ahora solo incluía la muerte del sujeto. - es hora de salir… - ahora?? Acabas de recibir todo - esta bien será fácil, ya esta - si tu dices, nos veremos en el club Saphiro, es bueno - la verdad no lo creo Angela se puso en pie y tomo el rifle que Amy le había dado se encontraba completamente desarmado, dentro de un simple maletín y solo tenia dos balas, al lado un atuendo completamente negro que también cubría la cabeza y los ojos con unas lentillas opacas. -mmm k hay de mi uniforme normal -achh ya sabes tiene que ser, sin que digan una “una mujer sexy lo hizo” -va…bien aprovechemos la oscuridad me dejaras cerca de este edificio -son cuatro cuadras para el objetivo, lo demas estará a 16, el sujeto debe estar en estos momentos en el club nudista -bien después de vestirse ambas salieron del lugar, abordaron un auto negro manejando por zonas angela finalmente bajo cerca de unos edificios abandonados, al entrar a uno de los callejones termino de ponerse el atuendo para la ocasión, acomodo el maletín en forma de mochila, se deslizo entre los callejones abrazada por la oscuridad, evitando cualquier posible contacto al fin llego a su objetivo. Un edificio que le daria vista perfecta estaba a unas dos calles, su figura se perdió en sus movimientos solo tres empujes combinando su agilidad y su fuerza, fueron suficientes para ponerla en la cima del edificio de 50m utilizando la vieja escale de incendios como base, apenas un ligero ruido, k los inquilinos tomarían como el viento. Al estar en el lugar indicado observo su objetivo 220 metros la separaban, las luces neon eran un fastidio pero las lentillas se encargaban de ello, abrio el maletin y en unos cuantos segundos ya estaba armado, ni siquiera requería poner atención cuando lo hacia seguía vigilando el lugar, shield le había “ayudado” a un mejor reconocimiento en cuanto a armas, pero en su vida ya eran una constante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el trabajo ya estaba hecho Octavio Billar se encontraba tirado con un orifico de bala en la frente, mientras que bala sin causar mayores daños se detuvo en una pared dentro del lugar. Los guardaespaldas miraban a todos lados en busca del asesino, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran ubicar el lugar del donde había salido el impacto, génesis ya se había marchado, de un edificio a otro la mutante se dejaba llevar, solo necesitaba llegar al edificio indicado. Al alcanzarlo finalmente con una facilidad dio un pequeño salto cayendo cómodamente sobre sus piernas, aun le faltaban dos pisos para bajar totalmente, pronto descubrió un barril se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba, el casquillo y el rifle, k fueron a parar al fondo después comenzó un fuego sobre ellos coloco varias cosas entre ellas madera, el traje en si era muy inflamable, asi que ayudaba. Toma algo de ropa que se hallaba escondida en una pequeña bolsa y se coloco. “Amy nunca cambias” Saco un vestido negro, sencillo con un destape k llegaba hasta la parte inferior de la espalda, un ligero escote al frente y le llegaba un cuarto arriba de la rodilla, muy útil para el ambiente de fiesta en playa, y unos tacones, solo se coloco el vestido, aun portando los zapatos utilizados en el trabajo. Debia desplazarse a los siguientes edificios y salir sin ser detectada. Y así lo hizo cada paso tal y como lo había planeado todo demasiado facil. Al salir se su ultimo edificio se perdió entre la muchedumbre, k abarrotaba las calles, finalmente llego al dichoso Saphiro, k hubiese pasado en otra ocasión pues solo habría ido a casa y se pondría a leer o a hacer algo de mayor utilidad, si eso haría la antigua Angela, pero ahora solo quería liberar el éxtasis en el que se encontraba necesitaba explotar, sentir cada una de esas emociones al limite, y si podía hacerlo en el lugar pues que tenía que perder. Se adentro al lugar, en la oscuridad con esas molestas luces y la gente por doquier, allí estaba su amiga como siempre en la pista de baile, que hacer pues solo dejarse llevar por el momento y por lo que tanto le pedía su propio cuerpo. Después de todo así es la naturaleza. OTROS Notas *Publicada originalmente en Creatuforo Anotaciones